Korean Machine
by Weaselgirl0904
Summary: Korea has claimed a gerder-swiching machine as his, and it's actually true! Has he tested it out yet? No! Where does he do the testing? In the world meeting room! Main fact, he's the test object!
1. Transformation

It was just another world meeting. America and England were fighting again, France stirring up the fight even more, there was Russia with his threatening mood and sink faucet, there was North Italy flirting with girls. This, was what was expected in the world meeting. What wasn't expected, was Korea bursting in with a huge machine. There was a slam, and everyone looked to see a huge machine dragged in by Yong-soo.

"Umm, Yong-soo….what are you doing, aru? What is this?" Yong-soo finishes dragging it all in, then grins at everyone.

"It's my invention, da-ze! It's 100% originated in Korea! I felt if I didn't show this to you right in front of you, then you'd say it was originated in somewhere else! What is this, you ask? It's a gender-change machine!" Everyone in the room had a face that read as--why would anyone need such a thing?-face. The one that actually asked the question was Canada.

"Umm, Yong-soo, it looks….professional, but, is it really needed?" Yong-soo grinned at Mathew, and announced,

"We have these stereotypes that women are suppost to be home all day and do house work! With this machine, the men will know that women can now change to a male whenever they want, and so, are equal to them! But that's not all! Most of us don't like the same gender marriage, right? Well, with this, they don't have to have a surgery! Or, maybe a person's just weird and thinks that they are better suited as another gender then what they are right now. The list is endless!" Yao sighed. His brother made something troublesome, that wasn't really needed. Who will buy and use this huge ugly thing?

"So, aru, have you tested it out yet?" Yao asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo smiled.

"Weeeell, let's plug this in, shall we? I'll go first! I'm willing to sacrifice myself for this, totally!" Yong-soo whistled a tune while he plugged the machine into the wall. Then, he pressed a button, and the machine started humming.

"You mean you haven't tried it out yet, aru? Do you want to DIE, aru??" Yong-soo looked at China as if he was the one weird.

"China-hyung, this machine doesn't have anything life threatening. And it won't explode, so it's not like any of us are going to die, you know. If you want to know the specifics, then here's the manual." And he handed Yao some papers. Yong-soo went back to the door and brought something that no one in the room had noticed when he came in. Yong-soo brought a bag from behind the machine.

"What's that?" Alfred asked him.

"This? It's my cloths, for when I turn into a girl. There's the female hanbok, and I went yesterday to an underwear shop and bought different bras! Seriously, there were bras for every alphabet! Well, Asians don't have big boobs usually, so I didn't think I'd need a D-cup, but, yah know, just in case. I didn't know if the size of my boobs would be as big as my dic-" Yao hit Yong-soo's head with the manual before he could say the'd' word. "Oww! China hyung, that hurt, you know!" Yao glared at him.

"And you should learn some embarrassment! Why didn't you test it out in your own country?" Yong-soo frowned back at Yao. Wordlessly, he pushed another button to the machine, and the machine door opened. Yong-soo went in, and said before the door to the machine closed,

"I wanted to make you proud too, just like…..like that god damn Kiku." There was a few moments of silence, then the machine's lights went on, flashing brightly. A few minutes of that, then the machine quieted down to a hum again. There was no noise in the room, all waiting for Yong-soo to come out. Then, they all heard Yong-soo's voice in the machine say,

"Woah, I have long hair! This is so cool! I got these huge boobs! They still aren't D-cup though….I wonder what Ukraine did to make her's so big? Well, China hyung's boobs are the best though, and they are all mine 3!" Yao kicked the machine and screamed,

"My boob-er, chest is not yours, aru!" Then, the door opened, and the new Korea came out. He, no, she, now had a red top and a yellow skirt on, and she had the brown silky hair flowing to her waist. She said with a higher voice that was not noticeable in the machine,

"Does anyone have a hair tie? I'm suppost to braid my hair, and I forgot the ribbon to tie it. So, a hair tie would do." Yao took one look at him, and his face turned very, very pink. His brother that he had raised all these years now became a different person. Yong-soo had now a somewhat Taiwan look, except, like himself too. His ahoge turned into a swirl that drooped, like Taiwan, rather than the curl that it was. The other side of the room, Kiku stared at Yong-soo. Was this the boy that he had abused, and grew up with, and obsessed with Star Craft? Was this the boy that used to grab as his chest when they were young, and now, the boy was gone, and replacing him, was a petit girl that looked shorter the Kiku now. Did the machine do something that makes the user have more charm? The naïve Korean didn't notice the male eyes looking at her and pulled the plug of the machine out of the wall. Then, she walked to Taiwan, and said, "Taiwan, could you help me with the bra clip? I don't think I got it right…..and are girl panties usually this tight?" There were more than one male with a nosebleed right then. Taiwan blushed, and walked out of the room holding the female Yong-soo's hand. After they were out, the guys looked at each other with dread. The small nation had done it again, making more trouble.

_HOHOHO!!! Finally, something happy…well, more perverted, actually :3 Let me just tell you that I know the bra cups because I am a girl. And my dad told me that guys usually wear boxers 'cause they don't like tight stuff…..yeah….I'm sorry if it bothered you a lot, but I wanted to get the guysXguy thing….in straight mode~! :3 HOHOHOHO! Now the only thing getting in the way of KoreaXChina is incest! And….they never have sex in my stories..mostly cause I will die before I could write a lemon.__I hope you guys know what the 'dic' thing meant….and it's not dictionary….._

_**Here you go, you stupid people not knowing Korean!!!**_

_**Hyung- korean term for older brother.**_


	2. Rescue

Yong-soo was dragged by Taiwan somewhere far away from the meeting room. She turned to a corner of a hall, and looked around to see if anyone was there. Then, when she was sure they were out of sight and that no one could overhear, Taiwan glared at Yong-soo and said sharply,

"Why did you have to be so embarrassing??? Couldn't you have invented something more useful, like, a transporting device??? And you DON'T MEANTION to Ukraine about her…her size! Idiot! She's naïve and doesn't know how big it is! Do you know how cautious and scared of men she would be if she did know?! And, why did you have to call ME out of all those girls there?!" Taiwan released her anger out at Yong-soo who was staring at her with innocent eyes of a girl.

"But you're my sister, Wan-wan. You're the only one I COULD ask. Besides, I didn't say it TO Ukraine; I said it inside the machine. I didn't know it wasn't soundproof. Oh, and I tried out the teleport thingie, but you know, I calculated that if we make it with the technology we have now, we would be using MORE energy to teleport one person then an airplane with a dozen people. So we ARE working on it, but…we have to invent better technology first. And anyways, testing THAT out is wayyyy more dangerous. Y-you…don't want me to die from testing that out, do you?" Yong-soo asked the last question with a fearful face. Taiwan sighed. She could never defeat her brother at arguing, even when he wasn't a guy anymore.

"Alright, fine. And, this whole thing is really bothering me, so you'd better change back after I get the bra clip fixed for you. By the way….what's your size?" Taiwan asked carefully, eyeing the new body part Yong-soo had gained. Yong-soo stared at it also.

"The size? Come here, Wan-wan, I'll whisper it." Taiwan lowered her head, since the older nation was shorter then her. Yong-soo whispered the letter quietly, and Taiwan gasped.

"WHAT?? NO WAY!! You are lying. It CAN'T BE THAT BIG. You can't be a loli with big breasts! I'll go to the bathroom and check right now!"

The world meeting room had turned very quiet since the two left. Alfred checked to see if his nose was still bleeding, then he said to fill the silence,

"You know, it's actually quite clever how he managed to make that. But I always thought that if anyone made a machine so…fictional, it would be Kiku." The other nations looked at Kiku for his response. Kiku replied coldly,

"It's not like Japan has to do all of the inventing, America-san. Yong-soo had managed to make it by himself, and if you said that to him, he'd think that he was being compared to me." Kiku's words were like cold water sprayed over America. Alfred didn't know that Kiku would take this badly. Alfred quickly tried to resolve the situation by saying,

"No, I didn't mean that, it's just, you know, you invented all those cool stuff, and-" Kiku cut him off.

"Yes, I heard your point quite well, America-san." The other nations looked at Alfred with pity. Right then, the door burst open, and an angry Taiwan came in with a rather confused Korea.

"But Wan-wan, why does it matter so much that my bust is larger then yo-" Taiwan glared at Yong-soo and that shut her up from talking more. Yao quickly dragged Yong-soo to the machine by holding her arm tightly so she won't run away.

"Now that you proved your machine works, turn back, aru. We don't need any more chaos then now aru." Yong-soo frowned and cried out,

"Owww, Yao-oppa, it hurts! Please, let go of my arm please!" Yao instantly let go as if he had been burned. Yao's face was horror stricken and said with a baffled voice,

"D-Did you…did you just call me oppa, aru?!" Yong-soo looked at Yao with a frown.

"That hurt you know! What will you do if I get a bruise! And yes, I called you oppa. As a girl, calling you hyung wouldn't be correct grammar, would it?" Yong-soo said it without any problemat all, that Yao started feeling feint. Now the pitying eyes were on Yao. But right after that, Arthur asked Yong-soo with a curious face,

"Umm, so are you really a girl?" Yong-soo stared at Arthur for a moment, then asked back,

"What, you think this bust is fake? I could show you if you really don't believe me…" And Yong-soo fumbled with her top. Arthur stood up in panic and yelled,

"THAT WASN'T IT!!!! THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO KNOW!!!" Yong-soo eyed Arthur suspiciously.

"You meant my bottom part? Gosh, you really are distrusting." And now Yong-soo reached down to lift up her skirt. Arthur panicked, and said even louder,

"THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT!!! PUT YOUR SKIRT DOWN!!!!" Yong-soo instantly dropped the skirt that was half way up at surprise. She was surprised that she got yelled at. Arthur calmed himself down, then sat back down. Then, he asked again, "What I MEANT was, even though your body changed, are you still a guy in your mind?" Yong-soo smirked.

"Oh…well, it's not like the machine can brainwash you, you know. Do you want to try it yourself?" Upon seeing Arthur's horrified face, Yong-soo laughed. "I was kidding! It's still just a prototype, so I can't let someone else other than me use it. And besides, I never thought of myself as 'Yong-soo the boy'. Because if I did, what I do and how I act will be limited to the boy category of what only boys could do. If I categorized myself, I can't feel Oppa's breasts anymore. There are SO MANY THINGS I can't do because I'm 'not a girl'. So, I don't!" Yon-soo said proudly. Yao thought, 'that's why you're so chaotic; you don't have common sense and pride as a man, aru! That's why you can act like this, aru! It's not something to be proud of, Yong-soo….although if Yong-soo grooms a bit, he could look quite pretty….what am I thinking of, aru?!' and Yao mentally slapped himself. Yao cleared his throat and this time, gently moved Yong-soo by pushing her behind her back to the machine. Then, he went to the back of the machine and plugged it in.

"We all saw that it's a success aru. Bravo, Yong-soo. Now please get in there and change back, aru." Yao said to Yong-soo sternly. Yong-soo had promised Taiwan, but she clung to Yao's arm, and whined.

"But China oppa~! Hong Kong isn't in the meeting today because of the plans he have in his country! I need to show him this in front of his own eyes, or he'll never believe me! And you know, it might even change his expression! That'll be the first…..plea~se, China-oppa, PLEASE??? Please, please, oh, please, pretty please, China oppa, please, please pl-" Yao shut Yong-soo up by shoving a dumpling in her mouth. Yao's face flushed red at the realization that Yong-soo was VERY much not a guy right now. No sensible men say 'pretty please'. Yao pressed the open button of the machine and threw Yong-soo in there. Then, he closed the door, saying

"I will keep on putting you in there until you change back, aru! So you'd better change back when I'm not using my Kung Fu moves on you. You might be visiting Russia sooner than you think if you keep irritating me, aru!" As he closed the door, Yao could see Yong-soo shivering at the thought of getting kung fu-ed to Russia. Yao heard some beeping from inside the machine, and heard the machine starting up. Yao sighed. It was finally over. But then, the machine stopped making noise and the lights from the machine were turned off. The machine looked as it was when it was unplugged. The nations heard Yong-soo's voice from inside the machine say

"Uuungh…..this….was not planned. China oppa, the machine….went poosh. It was technical difficulties, it wasn't me, really! So, did anyone touch the machine other than me? And, I don't think that China oppa pressing the open and close button wasn't it." The meeting room was silent, but the eyes were directed at Yao. Yao recalled the memory of him kicking the machine before Yong-soo came out of it. But, it couldn't have been shut down because of a kick, could it? Yao inspected the place he kicked, and saw that there was a dent in the metal. His kick had bent the metal. Yao felt the dread. Yao said with a shaky voice,

"Y-Yong-soo….can you get out, aru?" Yao hoped that Yong-soo was fine in there. Yong-soo's voice replied back clearly, but they could tell that there was fear mixed with it.

"I….it's pretty dark in here. I'm sure there was a start up button if it shut down, but it's all dark in here, so I can't see. The… the door won't open with the open button…China oppa, can you open the door?" Yao tried opening the door, pulling it, pushing it, but it wouldn't budge. Where was the strength that dented the metal when he needed it? Yao felt a tap on his shoulder, and he turned to see Kiku. Kiku said,

"Back away from the door for a moment, Yao." Kiku unsheathed his katana, and held it to the end of the door. He took a deep breath, and sliced the part where the door was connected to the machine. The door fell off, and they saw Yong-soo curled into a ball. Yong-soo jumped out of the machine, hugging Yao.

"China oppa! It was so scary~! I thought a chuh-nyuh ghost would come out~!" Yao felt the tiny arms holding him tighten with fear. Yao looked at Kiku, and Kiku put his finger to his lips. Yao didn't understand. Why did Kiku not want Yong-soo to know that he was the one that rescued her? Yong-soo let go of Yao and searched the machine.

"Ah! Look! There's a big dent here! I'm sure it wasn't there before….who did this? Ugh! This will be so expensive to replace! And we have to fix the door, and search through the machine again! No~! That's so much of a pain~!!!!" Yao felt the guilt poking at him. Yao said to Yong-soo quietly,

"Ah….Yong-soo, I could pay those repair bills for you, aru…." And he left out 'because I was the cause of this'. Yong-soo grinned widely.

"REALLY?? That's so awesome! But are you sure, China oppa? I mean, it's pretty expensive…well, it might not be for you, 'cause you're rich, huh? I'm…sorta poor…Anyways, while this is getting fixed, I have time to meet Hong Kong! YES! China oppa, Wan-wan, let's go to Hong Kong's place! I want to see the look on his face! I can't wait to see if his face expression will change!" Then, Yong-soo stared at Kiku. "Why are you holding your knife out of its sheath? Don't you know it's dangerous? …..I..guess you could come with us too, if you want, Kiku." Yong-soo walked over to Alfred and held his arm. Startled, Alfred asked,

"Erm, Korea? What are you doing?" Yong-soo rolled up Alfred's jacket and looked at his watch.

"1:30 exactly. Well, the meeting's over. Let's go, guys!" Yong-soo grabbed Taiwan's hand, and Yao's hand with the other, and ran out the door. The other nations looked at the machine again and saw a note saying, 'Could someone send this to S. Korea, Seoul? China oppa will pay the shipment fee back. Thank you. Signed, Im Yong-soo.' The nations all wondered the exact same thing. 'When did she write this?'

_I finished! Yay~! Ohoho, poor Hong Kong, you don't know what's waiting for you…. Kiku, why did I make you so mysterious? And I know, I know, the whole cutting up metal door hinges with a katana didn't make sense. THIS IS FICTIONAL. Bear with me. Did you guys take the poll? It's on my profile, you know. So far, KoreaXChina is winning with 3 votes. There's 1 vote for KoreaXJapan. Whoever that was, I really wonder why you were on my profile. I don't write Yong-soo X Kiku love stories. I write HateXHate or HateXLove stories with them! And you know who the 'hate 'is. And yes, I messed with Arthur and Alfred by making them a pervert…well, seem like a pervert. But really, you didn't find it funny? Don't lie to Weaselgirl0904. She KNOWS you found it amusing._

_**Oppa- (bet you non-Koreans had a hard time with this word!) It's older brother….but only younger girls say it. 'Hyung' is older brother said by a younger guy.**_

_**Chuh-nyuh ghost- It's a Korean ghost. It's a female ghost with her hair let down, so you can't see her face, and she wears white hanbok, and she doesn't have feet (the feet part is only sometimes)Imagine 'grudge' if you don't get it. If you still don't get it…I cannot help you.**_


	3. Travel and Trouble

Yong-soo hummed a tune while he sat on the window seat of an airplane. Taiwan sat next to her, stealing glances at the changed look of Yong-soo. Yao sat in front of Yong-soo, not meeting Yong-soo's eyes. He was still guilty about ruining her machine. Kiku sat in front of Taiwan, next to Yao. Yong-soo grinned at everyone there, and asked,

"Do you think that Hong Kong can recognize me?" Yong-soo's face clearly said that he was sure that Hong Kong could not recognize him. Taiwan made a face, and said,

"If he doesn't he must be blind. You ARE a girl right now, but that grin of yours, that's your trademark. No one else but you ever smiles like that. Besides, he's your brother. How can he NOT recognize you?" Taiwan was in a bad mood. She didn't like it that her brother turned into a girl….and had a bigger bust. Yong-soo grinned slyly.

"Realllllly? So, Wan-wan, how much could you bet on that? How about you two? China oppa, do you think Hong Kong will recognize me too?" Yong-soo said with confidence. Yao raised his eyebrow, and said,

"If Hong Kong doesn't, I'd be very surprised aru. Even if your appearance changes, your actions will give you away aru." Yao said it with equal confidence. Kiku also answered,

"I believe that Hong Kong is smart enough to figure out his family members, even if they changed. And Yong-soo, you are….especially memorable." Kiku sided with Yao and Taiwan. Yong-soo made a thoughtful face.

"Really, am I? What am I memorable about? Well, do you want to have a bet? I'll bet that Hong Kong can't recognize me, and you three can bet that he can. What do you want when you win?"Taiwan instantly said,

"I want you to turn back." Yong-soo stared at Taiwan like she was a weird person.

"Well, of COURSE I have to turn back! I DON'T want to experience the 'time of a month' thing. It didn't sound that good." The three Asian's faces turned pale yellow upon hearing Yong-soo. Yao cleared his throat, and said,

"I was going to ask that of you too aru, but since Taiwan said it…I want you to start getting some friends and not to come over to my house all the time aru." Yao stared into Yong-soo's eyes, looking for any signs of complaint. But Yong-soo nodded his head, and said,

"All right. You know, you guys are betting on pretty weak stuff. Kiku, give me a strong one to get me feeling passionate about this." Yong-soo looked at Kiku hopefully. Kiku said,

"....I suppose I could ask of you that if we win, you will stop saying that everything is originated by you…is that strong enough?" Kiku looked at Yong-soo's face to see utter horror.

"Not say that everything is originated in me? Not EVERYTHING'S originated in me, Kiku. I never said that. Fine. And instead, if I win, you'll have to admit that ninjas originated from me!" Taiwan gasped at the declare from Yong-soo. Ninjas were one of what Kiku was most famous for. Kiku calmly said,

"Fine, Yong-soo. Let us see who wins this bet." Yong-soo turned to Yao.

"If I win, then China oppa will have to have a date with me!" Yao chocked on the tea he was drinking, and Kiku frowned. Taiwan didn't know what to think.

"What are you saying, Yong-soo, aru!" Yao said to Yong-soo. Yong-soo stuck out his tongue.

"This is a bet with a 50/50 chance, China oppa, you need risks! And Taiwan….if I win…..hmm, I never really wanted anything from you. Let's see…..ah! That's it! You have to be my new secretary for a week, 'cause….my old one quit…." Yong-soo avoided her siblings' eyes when she announced that her secretary quit. Yao took a stern tone and asked,

"Yong-soo…..why did your secretary quit, aru?" Yao eyed Yong-soo suspiciously. Yong-soo cleared his throat, and said,

"Erm, well….I was…..uuh….visiting countries……and….she said she got tired of following me around the world…and, there was this new game…..I wanted to buy it….and…I had to go to this meeting….She said I had to attend the meeting, so I sent her to go get it….She broke her brand new high heels to go get it before it was sold out…..uuh, I have to go call my office for a moment." And Yong-soo ran away to the bathroom of the airplane. Yao sighed.

"How inconsiderate can he get, aru?"

"She, not he." Kiku corrected. Yao frowned.

"Oh, damn the grammar aru!"

-----------

They arrived in Hong Kong. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and-

"Was it always this crowded?" Taiwan complained while they were walking out of the airport. There were people everywhere, getting in and out of the building. Yong-soo gave Taiwan a smile, and said,

"I visited here last week. Yes, it was always this crowded." Taiwan sighed. The crowd's shouting was hurting her head. They quickly left the building and sat on a bus, where it will drive them to where Hong Kong was working.

"So aru, how are you going to get Hong Kong notice you enough so he could recognize you, aru?" Yao asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo gave Yao a smug smile, and said,

"Oh, I have plans. Did you know Hong Kong's looking for a secretary of his own at the moment? I saw a job wanted sign posted on his work last week. I'm sure that Hong Kong's too picky to choose anyone yet. Wan-wan, say that I'm a friend of your from Korea. My name will be 'Kim Yong-mi'. Don't worry about the job application thing, I called my office, and they probably made a citizenship account for the female me by now. I apparently graduated from Seoul University, and worked for the male me as a secretary before, except I quit. Did I tell you before that all my secretaries in the past all quit? I never fired them, and they didn't retire. Anyways, I got things all in hand. All we have to do now is for Hong Kong to test." The three were impressed at how prepared Yong-soo was.

"But Yong-soo, this plan can only work if you get accepted for the job. You said that Hong Kong was too picky to accept them yet, so how are you sure that you are going to get accepted?" Taiwan asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo tisked his tongue at Taiwan.

"Wan-wan, I said that 'Yong-mi' graduated from Seoul University, right? There's no way someone that smart can't get a job as a secretary. All I have to do basically is to introduce myself in English, introduce myself in Chinese, then tell them how special 'Yong-mi' is…Well, I guess I also have to say why I want this job, and how prepared I am for it. Hey, do you think there's a group of judges to see if they are going to hire me, or just one person?" Yong-soo asked. They all thought for a moment, then Kiku said,

"I believe that there will be 4 people, including Hong Kong himself." Kiku had known that from talking to Hong Kong about it over the phone. Yao smiled at the information.

"So Hong Kong will be judging you for the job too aru? In that case, it will only be an hour until this bet is over aru, because Hong Kong will recognize you within that time of him interviewing you aru!" Yong-soo smiled confidently.

"You think so? You know, this bet's time limit is 7 days. My scientists said that it will take them at least that long to fix the machine again." And the two Asians looked into each other's eyes for any signs of fear or doubt. Taiwan sighed. It will be a week until her brother will actually be a brother again.

---------

Meanwhile, at .

"Go schedule the meeting tomorrow. And do I have the check-up of the farm things in 5 pm today?" The tall North Korean walked across the hallway with a grown-up man following him behind.

"Yes sir. The check-up will take at least 3 hours."

"Make it 2 hours. The early morning check-up with the citizens always take too long. I need more sleep." The North Korean said.

"Yes sir." The man bowed to the boy.

"You are excused." The North Korean boy waved the man away, and kept walking forward. Suddenly, his cell phone rang. He groaned, and picked it up. "Yes, Im Yong-hwan speaking."

"Sir, it's white tiger 14-5, in Hong Kong." The North Korean frowned.

"Why is Yong-soo in Hong Kong?" The voice from the phone said,

"Sir, your brother has turned himself into a female using an invention, and has made an unexpected trip to Hong Kong with Wang Yao, Honda Kiku, and the girl representing Taiwan to show his brother what his invention did." The North Korean yelled at the phone,

"WHAT? How did he turn himself into a girl?! That's ridiculous! The team that just came back from South Korea didn't see a testing of any machine!"

"I'm afraid he had tested the machine at a foreign land, sir." The North Korean gritted his teeth.

"That idiot. Keep watch on him. I'll prepare a pla-no, the security of Hong Kong will see it. I'll be there in a boat. I'll be in Hong Kong by…what's the time right now, 2 pm? I'll be there by 4. Don't let him do anything more stupid." And he hung up. Why did his brother have to do something reckless and stupid every day? But that idiot with his stupid smiling face, as a girl….he couldn't imagine it. Wang Yao….he's the land that the run-aways from his nation runs to. Honda Kiku….the bastard that needs to be defeated….the Taiwan girl, she is getting too near Yong-soo. She could be dangerous. He needed to go overseas. He pressed some numbers, and said to the phone, "It's me, Im Yong-hwan. Prepare a ship. A submarine, anything, I don't care. Just get me to Hong Kong right now. And cancel my plans for a week. I have to go overseas. Yes, now. Don't you talk back, this is an order. I'll talk to my boss later. I'm hanging up. And when I get to the port, I'd better see a boat waiting for me." He turned around and went the opposite direction from where he was walking to before. He needed to go have a talk with his new sister. And perhaps get rid of some enemies, he thought, as his hand brushed against his pistol that was carried on his belt.

_Kyahh, North Korea's going to get you now, East Asians! Run!!! Lol, sorry, had to say that. I had a surprisingly hard time trying to make up his name. I almost chose Ah-yong, but it sounds like a girl's name, no? Anyways, I heard that North Koreans runs away from their country to China. And they get money there, then go live somewhere else. There was a North Korean runaway in my mom's shop, but then he quit because he wanted to learn English more than work right now. I'm speaking the truth. It was pretty cool, but I never got to see the dude. He said he had to run down a mountain for weeks with only, what, corn powder as food? And then he went to China and worked for money, then came to the US. He's only 21. God, harsh living. But I heard he wasn't the first, and now China doesn't want runaways in their lands. China, why are you being so cruel to the poor runaways? .annnnywayss……_

_**Seoul University- It's like 'Harvard' in the US. A collage that is really, really hard to get into, and only the smartest people get in it.**_

_If you didn't get it, yes, Yong-hwan was stalking Yong-soo by hiring someone to spy on him 24/7. And hired a team to spy on the South Korean Government too, apparently. What a protective brother. I really didn't mean to make him like this, but this is ok too. And to those that wanted him to be a girl, sorry, but, you know, there was 8 people who messaged me that wanted him as a boy, and only 3 people who messaged me that wanted him as a girl, OUT OF THE 200+ PEOPLE THAT READ THIS. You people are LAZY. But, then again, so am I._


	4. Hello, Commi!

2:30pm.

Yong-soo, or, Yong-mi skipped out of the bus. The rest followed her, and they all stood in front of Hong Kong's work place.

"Wow, this place is pretty big." Yong-soo grabbed Taiwan's hand, and still skipping, went into the building. "Now, Wan-wan, get into Hong Kong's office, and tell him that I want to get a job. Get in there!" Yong-soo told Taiwan, pushing her to Hong Kong's door.

"Oh, for goodness sakes- All right! But, it's not like Hong Kong and I are that close, you know…" Taiwan grumbled, while knocking hesitantly at Hong Kong's door. There was a silence, and Yao said,

"Is he in there, aru?" As if right on cue, the door opened and Hong Kong came out.

"Taiwan. Yao gege, and Kiku gege also. What are you doing here, with a stranger?" Hong Kong said softly. Taiwan introduced 'Yong-mi' to Hong Kong.

"Hong, this is my friend, Yong-mi from South Korea. She recently quit being Yong-soo's secretary, so I thought that you could take her! Yong-mi, this is Hong Kong." Immediately, everything that indicated 'Yong-mi' was 'Yong-soo', vanished. Yong-soo lowered her eyes to the ground, and started tugging at her hair nervously, then, with a voice bit trembling, said,

"Oh, h-hello! My name is Kim Yong-mi. It's nice you meet you, Mr. Hong Kong." There was a horrified silence from Yao, Kiku, and Taiwan. That wasn't fair! They thought. He's using his acting skills! Hong Kong put out his hand.

"Pleasure is mine. I'm assuming you want a position as my secretary?" Hong Kong asked 'Yong-mi'. Yong-soo raised her head with an eager smile, and shook Hong Kong's hand.

"Oh, yes! I would love to! Uh, I mean, i-it would be very nice, Mr. Hong Kong, if I was to take that position." Yong-soo lowered her head again at the last line, actually making his face go a bit pink. Taiwan and Yao had a somewhat sickened look. Did he have any pride?! Yao thought. Kiku, however, had his eyes shining. _This is character ****** from the K-drama ****** ******!!!! Oh, he's acting exactly as **** when she met ****** first! This is exactly like a re-run! I need to write this down! I need to record this! I need to take pictures! _No one noticed, but Kiku's otaku side was coming out. His hands were itching to take a photo.

"Alright then. Excuse me, brothers, Taiwan, I'll be back in a moment. Right this way, Miss Kim." Hong Kong said, leading the way to a room in another hallway.

"Ah, yes! Bye Taiwan, wish me luck!" Yong-soo said, smiling at Taiwan. Taiwan noticed he also didn't say 'wan-wan'. Taiwan, Yao, and Kiku exchanged looks. This was going to take longer if Yong-soo kept the act up.

3:00p.m.

Yong-hwan stared at the foggy sea. It was going well. As if the skies were helping, there was a thick fog surrounding Hong Kong's ports. They'll sneak in there easily. If they can't, that's all fine. They have forged an ID card that said they were from Hong Kong. Yong-hwan glared at the captain.

"Can't we go any faster? I want to get there earlier then 4! Who knows what that idiot could do in 2 hours." Yong-hwan complained. If only he could, he would murder someone or something right then and there. But the sound of gunshot wouldn't be good. Yong-hwan stared at the ocean water, and wondered. If he put a taeser in there, would the water electrocute the fishes in the ocean?

3:30 p.m.

Yao, Kiku, and Taiwan were all sitting in front of the interview room, waiting for Yong-soo to come out. Hoping, that Hong Kong would come out with an annoyed face and say, 'Why is Yong-soo here dressed as a girl?!' But the door opened, and out came a smiling Yong-mi. The 4 men came out and shook Yong-soo's hand.

"Out of the whole week we interviewed many people, but you are the best one we've met so far. I don't think there's a need to keep searching. Congratulations, Miss Kim!" And the very pleased looking four judges walked away excitedly. Hong Kong faced Yong-soo.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be a good secretary. I'll see you at tomorrow, 6 o'clock." And he walked away, back into his office. Yong-soo watched him go, then faced his three siblings sitting together. He made a peace sign, and said,

"HA! I got the job, AND he didn't notice me! Do you want extra time? I could give you a month, a YEAR, and I'll still win!" Yong-soo looked so proud of himself. Yao frowned.

"It was just 30 minutes, aru. That's too short. By tomorrow, he'll realize who you are aru! And, we didn't know that you'll act!" Yao complained. Yong-soo rolled his eyes.

"China oppa, I told you to not use that excuse on me. Of COURSE I'll act, I can't just go to him, and go 'Hey Hong Kong! How yah doin' today, brother!' he'll know right away! You want more time? I'll GIVE you, more time." Yong-soo walked to Hong Kong's room, and knocked on it lightly. Hong Kong's voice said,

"Yes? Come in." Yong-soo changed his mask to 'Yong-mi', and quietly opened the door.

"Uum, boss, sir? T-Taiwan and her brothers were planning to celebrate the new job….I was wondering if….you could come along with them? I-I mean, a family outing is good, yes?" he sheepishly asked. Taiwan almost barfed. Yao was in the verge of hitting his head to the wall. Kiku calculated in his head, '_So, the shy girl turns out quite bold when asking for a time, but will the man reject? Or will he be kind, and accept?' _The Kiku they knew was gone, and a k-drama otaku, out of the many different otaku side Kiku had, appeared. That was the bad side of being smart, whatever the smart one knows a lot about, he becomes obsessed with, and starts turning into an otaku of that subject.

"Alright. I guess I can. My work's almost over, I can do that tomorrow. I'll be ready in 5 minutes." Hong Kong replied. Yong-soo faked a bright pink blush and said quietly,

"Oh, t-thank you, boss, sir! I,-we'll wait for you!" Yong-soo stumbled on his words as he said it.

"Oh, just call me Hong Kong." Hong Kong said.

"Yes, Hong Kong, sir!" Yong-soo said instantly, and put his hands to his mouth, and looked embarrassed at saying 'sir' stubbornly. He quickly closed the door, and his shy, innocent girlish face turned into a smug grin. "So, China oppa, I think the whole rest of the day will be plenty time, don't you think?" Yong-soo had the glow of superior air, almost guaranteeing that he'll win. Yao didn't meet Yong-soo's eyes.

"Plenty of time until he finds out aru! Just wait! He'll figure it out soon aru!" Yao said in an equally confident voice.

3:45 p.m.

Yong-hwan hopped off his boat. He was very ticked off at arriving only 15 minutes early. At the port, tiger 14-5, Yong-soo's personal spy, came to him.

"Sir, you came here early." He said.

"Wait a second." Yong-hwan said. He turned around, took out his taeser, and shocked the sailor that carried him to Hong Kong. "That feels better. Now, where is he?" Yong-hwan said in a much more care-free voice. The man didn't even flinch, as he said,

"He's in the Government House in the Central District of Hong Kong Island. We are in Hong Kong Island, so it'll be easy to find him, sir."

"Lead the way." Yong-hwan said. And they walked, leaving the old sailor unconscious in his boat.

3:50 p.m.

Taiwan said to Yong-soo,

"But, Yong-soo, you said we're going to party. What are we exactly doing?" Yong-soo shook his head at Taiwan's naive question.

"Taiwan, first of all, you have to get used to calling me Yong-mi. That's what you'll have to call me for the next 7 days in front of Hong Kong. Second, the basic way of partying is to go to a noraebang."

"Don't you mean Karaoke?" Kiku asked. Yong-soo gave him a glare.

"NO, I mean noraebang. And don't you argue with me, Kiku." Yong-soo said. Kiku kept quiet, not wanting to argue about obvious things. "We'll have SO MUCH fun! ...Although, singing Cantonese might be kinda hard…." Yong-soo said thoughtfully. Hong Kong's office door opened, and Hong Kong walked out.

"Shall we go then?" Hong Kong said. They all walked out of the building, and took a bus to the closest karaoke/noraebang place.

They went into a modern looking karaoke/noraebang place. The staff there showed them to a second floor big room. They all sat on the couch, and Yao, Taiwan, and Kiku purposely made Yong-soo sit next to Hong Kong. The room was silent for a moment, then Yao said,

"Well, I guess I'll sing first!" and grabbed the song number book. Yong-soo stifled a groan. He did NOT like it when China hyung started singing. He liked his music just fine, but that was only when it was instrumental. Yong-soo made a pained face and said he needed to go to the bathroom. Once out, Yong-soo decided to walk around until he was sure his China hyung stopped singing. Yong-soo walked down the hallway, looking at the furniture, the interior, and, unconsciously pointing out faults with every little thing. He was too preoccupied with it, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh, I apologize!" Yong-soo said. Yong-soo looked up, and the first thing he saw was a gun –pointed at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo managed a shaky laugh.

"What a pleasant surprise! If it isn't Yong-hwan, of North Korea!" Yong-soo said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Are you…wearing a skirt? Please tell me you're wearing pants under that." Yong-hwan said.

"Um…I'm….wearing underwear under this." Yong-soo said. Yong-hwan gave Yong-soo a tense grin.

"You're sickening me. Change back at once." Yong-hwan said.

"I would love to! That's a GREAT Idea! B-but, the machine won't be fixed until next week, Yong-hwan." Yong-soo said, without any grin this time, staring at the gun that was getting closer to his face. Yong-hwan sighed, and put down his gun.

"Make it 4 days. You'd better get changed by then. Or else, well, I guess we'll just be north and south for a few more decades then. Bye." Yong-hwan said, and walked away. Yong-soo stopped Yong-hwan.

"Wait a moment! Yong-hwan…er, well, stay a bit!" Yong-soo said. Yong-hwan frowned deeply.

"WHAT?" Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo's brain was ticking.

"This is a pretty fun place you know! I think you haven't been to a noraebang since…well…"

"Never." Yong-hwan finished.

"Yeah! That time! So, how about it? And, we've got makgul-le here too! Makgul-le is the symbol of a North Korean drink, hmm?" Yong-soo seduced. "And we have an-juu too! Food! You can have as many as you want! You won't pay a cent of it!" Yong-soo saw Yong-hwan thinking. '_Well, I was going o spy on his personally this whole week anyways, so why not? And, food, that's…good…'_ he thought.

"Alright then." Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo smiled. _'Finally! When Hong Kong sees Yong-hwan, he'll see he looks a lot like me! I'll introduce him as my brother, and Hong Kong'll think a lot of Koreans look like 'Yong-soo', so he won't start thinking that I'm 'Yong-soo' just because I look like 'Yong-soo'!'_ Yong-soo thought. Yong-soo brought Yong-hwan to the room they booked. Thankfully, Yao just finished singing. Yong-hwan's eyes widened by the amount of side dishes and alcohol they had on the table. The four Asians looked confused at the appearance of Yong-hwan.

"E-everyone, this is my brother, Kim-"

"Kim Jung-Wo." Yong-hwan quickly said.

"….Right, Kim Jung-Wo. He came here to Hong Kong with me, and just came. I hope he can join us?" Yong-soo finished. Hong Kong looked less confused, and Yao, who have seen Yong-hwan before, looked horrified. The other two, who have never seen Yong-hwan before, looked even more confused.

"Of course he may, Yong-mi." Hong Kong said. Yong-soo and Yong-hwan sat together in the couch. The room turned awkwardly silent again.

"Oh, I guess I'll sing this time." Yong-soo said. Yong-soo turned to Yong-hwan. "What do you think I should sing?" Yong-hwan, not knowing any modern songs, almost suggested Arirang, but decided against it.

"Frankly, I don't care." Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo made a face.

"Alright then, I'll just make up a random number!" Yong-soo grabbed the remote and pushed random buttons. The song came up, and the title was-

"Hong Kong, may I ask why you have a Korean song in your Karaoke?" Kiku asked, when the starting theme of Oh! By Girls Generation came up. Yong-soo looked flabbergasted also.

"I did not make this program, don't ask me. But the song IS quite popular." Hong Kong pointed out. Yong-soo hurriedly grabbed the microphone, and sang.

"전에 알던 내가 아냐**(It's not the old me)** brand new sound, 새로워진 나와 함께**(With the brand new me)** one more round, Dance, dance, dance, 'till we run this town. 오빠 오빠,**(oppa, oppa)** I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down," Yong-soo, who made the music himself, couldn't help but dance to the music instantly. He saw Yong-hwan's horrified, angry face. He saw YAO's horrified face. He saw Taiwan having no clue what the song's about. He saw Kiku blushing crazily. He saw lastly, Hong Kong, looking very comfortable. (feel free to ignore the translation of the song below. The original song: .com/lyrics/36211/girlsgeneration/oh!.html# I hate how it says J-pop, but…)

"Hey 오빠 나 좀 봐 나를 좀 바라봐**(Oppa look at me, please look at me.)**  
첨이야 이런 내 말투, ha** (I never spoke this way before)**  
머리도 하고 화장도 했는데 **(I did my hair and put on make-up)**  
왜 너만 너만 모르니 **(Why is it only you you that don't know)**  
두근 두근 가슴이 떨려와요 **(thump thump, my heart is shaking)**  
자꾸 자꾸 상상만 하는걸요 **(I keep keep imagining things)**  
어떻게 하나 콧대 높은 **(How do I do this, the me with my big pride)**  
내가 말 하고 싶어 **(I want to say this)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해 **(Oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이 해 **(very, very much)**  
수줍으니 제발 웃지 마요, **(Please don't laugh, I'm shy)**  
진심이니 놀리지도 말아요 **(I'm serious, so don't tease too)**  
또 바보같은 말 뿐야 **(saying only stupid things)**  
전에 알던 내가 아냐 brand new sound **(It's not the old me)**  
새로워진 나와 함께 one more round** (with the brand new me)**  
Dance, dance, dance, 'till we run this town  
오빠 오빠, I'll be, I'll be down, down, down, down **(Oppa oppa)**  
오빠 잠깐만 잠깐만 들어봐 **(Oppa wait, wait and listen)**  
자꾸 한 얘기는 말고 **(Stop keep on saying other things)**  
동생으로만 생각하지 말아 **(Don't think of me as a younger sister)**  
일 년 뒤면 후회 할걸** (You'll regret it in just 1 year)**  
몰라 몰라 내 맘을 전혀 몰라** (no no you don't know my heart at all)**  
눈치 없게 장난만 치는걸요 **(Cluelessly you're just teasing me)**  
어떻게 하나 이 철없는 사람아 **(How do I do this, you immature person)**  
들어봐 좀 만 **(Please listen to this)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해 **(Oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이 해** (Very very much)**  
수줍으니 제발 웃지 마요, **(Please don't laugh, I'm shy)**  
진심이니 놀리지도 말아요 **(I'm serious, so don't tease too)**  
또 그러면 나 울지도 몰라 **(If you do it again, I just might cry)**  
전에 알던 내가 아냐 brand new sound **(It's not the old me)**  
뭔가 다른 오늘 만은 뜨거운 맘 **(The today that's somehow different, with a burning will)**  
Down down, 이러지마 화난다 **(Don't do this, I'll get angry)**  
오빠 오빠 이대로는 no, no, no, no **(Oppa oppa, this way)**  
Tell me boy, boy, love it, it, it, it, it, it, it, ah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해 **(oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이 해 **(Very very much)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해 **(Oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이** (Very very)**  
또 바보같은 말 뿐야 **(again, only stupid words)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh,  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해 **(Oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이 해 **(very very much)**  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, 빠를 사랑해** (Oh-pa, I love you)**  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, 많이 많이, oh.** (very very)**" Yong-soo finished. He saw that Yong-hwan and Yao's face still looked very….horrified. Taiwan still didn't have a clue, and Kiku was actually drinking to make himself ignore the song. Hong Kong politely clapped. Yong-soo sat back down, between Yong-hwan and Yao. What he didn't notice, was Yong-hwan hadn't touched the food at all, and had spent the last 4 minutes just listening and looking at him. He didn't notice Yao was trying his hardest not to look at him, and that he was blushing so hard, his ears were crimson red. He didn't notice Kiku staring at Yong-soo's cheerful face, thinking very hard. Most of all, he didn't notice he, was getting more into his acting than planned.

**_*Bold= translation part of song_**

_Afkaweoitluidfjlag…..this was a HARD chapter. And North will always have a weapon, whether if it's a perverted story like this, or my dark mafia one! ;3 Sorry if my translation for the song SUCKED, but it was better –I think- then the one in that website. If you want to go to it, delete the # sign at the end of the address. I also got the 'kanji' lyrics from that website. They called it 'kanji'. But it's HANGUL. It's F**IN KOREAN!!!!!!!!!!! YOU F***IN F***ERS FROM THAT F**IN WEBSITE, WHO DON'T KNOW **** ABOUT THE K-POP, SHOULD GO F****IN- Sorry, my 'north side came out. I'm not lying, I'm 1/4__th__ North Korean. My mother's parents ran from North Korea, when they didn't have a border yet. I found that F*in cool. Poor Taiwan, not knowing the point of the song at all, because she doesn't understand Korean! I decided to put the Hangeul instead of the translated version, because Yong-soo was singing it in Korean. It would be weird if he was singing the song in English. Yao and Kiku know the song because they like K-pop….well, China and Japan civilians do, so I guess they should like it too. _

_**Arirang- shame on YOU if you don't know this. The Korean…traditional…..song. It's more famous than their national anthem. Like, seriously, wtf's with that?**_

_**K-drama otaku- Apparently, in Korea, you aren't even a star until you have Japanese women fans following you around. :D I saw that in TV. Yes, I have Korean channels. It's pure awesomeness. 'Otaku' isn't manga/anime nerd, it's just, nerd, or so I heard from my Jap. Friend.**_

_**Taeser- OMG, I just had to put this in. Violent North, FTW! (Hetalia wise, not Real life wise)**_

_**Government House in the Central District of Hong Kong Island- I looked it up on Wiki. Sorry if it's weird/wrong. But I don't know a grain of rice's worth about Hong Kong's government.**_

_**Noraebang/Karaoke- It should be clear Noraebang is the korean version of Karaoke. If you don't know karaoke, FAIL. It's a place where you sing. There's a TV showing you the lyrics of the song.**_

_**Oh! Girl's generations- while watching the Korean channel, there was a 'music break' session, and the Girls's generation (**__**소녀시대**__**, a Korean Girl band/singers) was up. They were singing 'Oh!' (go to the web I put to hear it) and it was INSPIREING. But their fan boys….were scary sounding. They were chanting in their DEEP LOW MANLY VOICES, 'We Love You, Girl's Generations' in Korean….scary…..you just, don't hear guy's voices in the audience. All you hear are girl voices. Even when the girl bands were up.**_


	5. Travel of 150 mph

Yong-soo looked at Yong-hwan. Yong-soo smiled at him, and Yong-hwan instantly knew what Yong-soo was thinking.

"No, I will NOT sing." Yong-hwan hissed to Yong-soo. Yong-soo made a face, and playfully slapped his arm.

"Oh, c'mon…" Yong-soo saw that Yong-hwan's face hardened to a dangerous level. "Well, it's ok if you don't sing, really, but I just want you to have a good time…" Yong-soo quickly said. Yong-hwan drank his bottle of mak gul-li in one gulp.

"I'm having a good time by eating." Yong-hwan said sharply.

"Of course you are. Here, have some peanuts." Yong-soo offered. Yong-soo saw that now Taiwan was singing in some Chinese song. But it was clear the mood was settling down. Out of the 6 of them, 3 were Kiku, Hong Kong, and North Korea. They never talk. So half of them are not pumped at all. And half of the crowd in a quiet, composed manner was quickly boring this party.

"Say, I hear that the Star Ferry in Hong Kong's quite famous." Yong-soo said to start a conversation after Taiwan finished.

"The Star Ferry…well, I suppose it is famous." Hong Kong said, as if pondering about it.

"I bet the ferry's wonderful. I have never gone on one before. Have you been there?" Yong-soo asked.

"Yes, many times. It's a good place to take a fresh air." Hong Kong told her. Yong-hwan glared at Yong-soo. Somehow, he didn't like where this conversation was leading. He could just feel it in his guts. "Would you like to go there?" Hong Kong offered. Yong-hwan barely controlled a groan from coming out. He knew it. Yong-soo looked caught off guard. Was he pretending, or did he really just want to talk about it? It was hard to see if it was acting or not.

"I…I don't know, si-er, Hong Kong." Yong-soo said hesitantly. "It's….five pm right now. Wouldn't it take at least an hour to get there?" Yong-soo asked. Hong Kong's expression didn't change.

"It would, if you took regular transportation." Hong Kong stated.

"Excuse me?" Yong-soo asked. Hong Kong looked directly into Yong-soo's eyes.

"I have a Ferrari Enzo." Hong Kong said, as if it was no big deal. Not only Yong-soo, but everyone except for Yong-hwan's eyes seemed to bulge out.

"You mean…the car that can go up to 217 mph?" Kiku quietly exclaimed. Hong Kong nodded. Yong-hwan suddenly seemed interested, and asked Hong Kong,

"How much did it cost?" Yong-soo sighed. His brother was always concerned of the money.

"About 670,000 US dollars." Hong Kong answered after some thought. Yong-hwan chocked on the mal gul-li he was drinking. Yong-soo gently hit Yong-hwan's back.

"Isn't the Ferrari Enzo one of the top 10 fastest cars in the earth?" Yong-soo asked. Hong Kong nodded, then stood up.

"Well, are we going or not?" he asked. Everyone rose up at once. A Ferrari. They MUST see it. Yong-soo and Yong-hwan walked together through the hallway of the karaoke building, when Yong-soo's cell phone rang. Yong-soo checked who it was from, and with a pale face, looked up to his siblings.

"Excuse me!" Yong-soo said, and ran to the bathroom to answer the call. Hong Kong stared at the running Yong-soo.

"Huh…wasn't that ring tone the one Yong-soo has for his boss?" Hong Kong asked. Yao and Taiwan shared grins.

"Yes, I believe that's the same ring tone Hong Kong." Kiku answered. Yong-soo came back running.

"Please excuse me and my brother for a moment. Wait outside for us, we'll be right there." And Yong-soo grabbed Yong-hwan's hand to a far corner of the hallway. Once he was sure they were out of hearing, he whispered to Yong-hwan urgently,

"I'm expected for a meeting in 30 minutes." Yong-soo looked at Yong-hwan in a way Yong-hwan understood what he was going to say right next. "I can't-"

"Fine. I'll go to the meeting as you." Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo smiled warmly. "Thanks!" Yong-soo whispered. Yong-hwan grinned slyly.

"Aren't you worried at all that I'll know this information at the meeting?" Yong-hwan said. Yong-soo grinned in the same way back.

"Oh, it's ok. This topic's special. I promise I'll turn back to a guy as soon as possible, for you. Thanks so much again, Yong-hwan ah!" Yong-soo stood on tip toe, leaned forward, and kissed Yong-hwan's cheek lightly. Yong-soo then ran down the hallway in a hurry. Yong-hwan stood there, staring at nothing. He lifted his hand up, and felt his fingers run through the spot where Yong-soo had kissed. Yong-hwan felt himself waver for a moment. Then he gripped his hand tightly. He almost let himself be convinced. He almost let himself imagine an impossible future. Yong-hwan slowly leaned away from the wall, and walked down the hallway himself. He would be always alone. Such was fate.

Yong-soo now understood how it felt to run around with high heels-it hurt terribly. He didn't understand how his celebrities could dance in these things. When Yong-soo ran out to the front of the building, he gasped in surprise. A shining red, beautiful Ferrari with its doors open like wings was parked in front of him. Hong Kong saw Yong-soo first, and actually managed a small smile.

"You look like you just saw a UFO." Hong Kong commented. When Hong Kong commented, the 3 others looked at Yong-soo.

"Oh, but Hong Kong sir, the car, it's amazing!" Yong-soo breathed out.

"Thank you." Hong Kong said. "But…I don't know if we'll all fit in." Hong Kong said concernedly.

"Ah!" Yong-soo exclaimed. "My brother will not be coming with us to the Star Ferry. There are some other places he needs to go to." Yong-soo reported. Hong Kong nodded.

"Well then, I guess we can all squeeze in there then, if three of you squeeze in the back seats…" Hong Kong glanced at Yao Taiwan and Kiku while he said the last bit.

"Hey! Why do WE have to sit in the back!" Taiwan complained.

"Taiwan, Miss Yong-mi is not out family member. We can't let her be squished between two of you guys." Hong Kong told her. Taiwan looked like she was about to snap, and yell at Hong Kong that 'Yong-mi' was Yong-soo, but Kiku stepped in.

"It's alright with us if you two sit in the front, Hong Kong." Kiku said. Then, Kiku gave Taiwan a look. Taiwan seemed to soften a bit after she looked at Kiku. Hong Kong stepped to Yong-soo, took her hand gently, and took her to the front seat. He closed the door, then sat in the driver's seat. He looked at the three of them with open mouths.

"Aren't you going to come in?" Hong Kong asked them. They snapped back to reality and squished close together. They were shocked. They had never seen Hong Kong act so gentlemanly before. This side of their brother was new to them. Apparently, Yong-soo seemed shaken up as well. But as soon as Hong Kong turned the engine on, their mind concentrated on one single thing- Let's see what this baby's made for.

At first they didn't know if Hong Kong was driving-the car ran so smooth, they didn't feel anything. But when they saw their surroundings blur, they realized they were going 60 mph right now. Yong-soo's mouth was itching to say 'This Ferrari originated from me!' and 'Hyundai's SO MUCH BETTER!' but he couldn't, not in front of Hong Kong right now.

"I think we'll be there in five more minutes." Hong Kong said.

"B-but, isn't the star ferry about 30 miles from here aru? And with the traffic…." Yao paused, when he saw Hong Kong's bemused expression.

"Do not worry, Yao gege. We'll be there by 5 minutes." Hong Kong turned to a street that was hidden from the buildings. It was empty, and with nothing in the way, Hong Kong sped up to 100 mph. Yong-soo couldn't help but squeal in excitement, and Yao clutched on to his seat belt tightly.

"ARU!" He screamed.

When they arrived, it was 5:20. It took them exactly ten minutes, just as Hong Kong said. They all got out of the car, and gasped. Out in front of them was the port, and the fresh sea air surrounded them. The boats were big and beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Hong Kong asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo couldn't take his eyes off of it, but managed to say back,

"I…I can see why it's famous." Yong-soo saw Hong Kong actually smirk from the corner of his eye.

"Well, right now, I guess we can ride the Gold Star." Hong Kong said. "Wait here." He said to all of them, and walked away. After Hong Kong was out of sight, as if right on cue, Yong-soo's cell phone rang. Yong-soo saw from the caller ID, that it was Yong-hwan. He smiled to his siblings, then, so they cannot understand, said in Korean,

"여보세요?" Yong-soo said gently.

"여보세요 MY ASS! WHAT THEY HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" Yong-hwan screamed through the phone. Yong-soo, fully predicting this, had his phone away from his ears. But the scream was loud enough to attract Yao, Kiku and Taiwan's attention.

"Yong-soo, what's wrong with him aru?" Yao asked.

"Oh, nothing, China oppa." Yong-soo said pleasantly.

"NOTHING? YOU SENT ME IN THIS, THIS-"

"It's a very important meeting, I respect you for going there in place of me."

"THIS ISN'T EVEN A MEETING! IT'S A FUCKIN FASHION CONFERENCE, AND IT'S THE MOST STUPID WAY TO SPEND A TIME EVER!" Yong-hwan screamed.

"Dear brother, I see your swearing habit's acting up again. I'm worried you'll hurt your throat if you keep it up." Yong-soo said.

"WORRIED? WORRIED? I'M FUCKIN GETTING TORTURED WITH THESE POSTERS OF HALF NAKED PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE-" Yong-soo snapped his phone shut when he saw Hong Kong walking back with tickets.

"I'm back. Why do you look so scared?" Hong Kong asked Yong-soo. Yong-soo turned into acting mode in a second, and shyly smiled, not meeting Hong Kong's eyes.

"I, I did not realize I looked that way, si-er, Hong Kong." Yong-soo said bashfully. Taiwan looked like she was going to puke any time soon. Her brother acting like a sissy was just too much.

"I got the tickets for the Gold Star ferry. And I reserved it as a private trip, so it'll just be us." Hong Kong said.

"Oh, you didn't have to reserve it!" Yong-soo said, with a helpless voice.

"It's alright. This is a party. It's just right to have the party ourselves without strangers mixed in." Hong Kong reassured. And Hong Kong ushered them into the boat, pushing Yong-soo gently with his hand on his back. Yong-soo felt himself go red, and found it odd. Now he was acting his role without trying. Yong-soo's eyes met with Kiku's, and saw Kiku's eyes glance at Hong Kong's hand on his back, and frowned. Yong-soo looked away from his eyes.

Inside the ship was beautiful. There were bright lights, wooden floors, seats next to the windows to gaze at the sea, and the doors to go outside, to taste the fresh sea air. The boat started its engines, and set sail. Taiwan squealed, and ran off, dragging Kiku along. Yao looked at Yong-soo and Hong Kong. Then, as if unwilling, frowned, and walked away. Yong-soo watched them go, then said pleasantly to Hong Kong,

"I thank you for doing this kind thing when I've just recently been hired by you." Yong-soo said quietly. Hong Kong only nodded as a response. Yong-soo, acting his role as a shy woman that can't stand uncomfortable silence, said, "It seems they all went to the other rooms." But that comment just made things more uncomfortable. Finally, Hong Kong said,

"Would you like to come to the deck with me?" Yong-soo pretended to look thoughtful, then nodded. Hong Kong led the way, and Yong-soo followed. Once they were out, Yong-soo could see the sunset, the splatter of orange and red and the deep purple in the same sky. The big red sun dipping into the sea. Yong-soo shivered. He didn't think that the deck would be this cold. He was right now only wearing a sleeveless grey shirt with black pants. He changed out of his han-bok before getting off the plane. He couldn't have gone to the job conference with a han-bok on. Yong-soo felt something warm surrounding him suddenly, and looked to see that Hong Kong's jacket was around his shoulder. Yong-soo looked at Hong Kong.

"I am warm without it." He said. Yong-soo turned red again to the ears, and murmured quietly,

"Thank you, Hong Kong."

_FINISHED. TToTT _

_Finally, after finding like, 10 minutes everyday or so to type this, this chapter's finished. But now I have more chapter to write *shiver* It's getting harder and harder to continue. And yes, that last part was cheesy, but hey, I can't think of anything! My mind gets blank DXDXDX OH NOES. _

_I researched, and it said Star Ferry is the most romantic place in Hong Kong ;D How fitting._

**_Yong-hwan ah- In korea, you sometimes put either 'ah' or 'yah' after names if they are close to you._**

**_여보세요- Hello? As in, he's answering the phone._**

_Oh, Yong-soo was suppost to go to a fashion conference, yes XD But the old-style Yong-hwan had to go instead X3 tell me you loved me for that. I know you did. And by 'half naked', he means people in shorts and short/no sleeves. Hey, it's the summer._

_Oh, I went on a small tiny cruse ship for like, a day. And the Gold Star Ferry's kinda based off that place. But you know, since it's a ferry... . I probably shouldn't have. OH SO SORRY TToTT_

_And yes, Ferrari Enzo is number 6 in the list. Had to make it expensive and fast, but not TOO expensive, for that'll make Hong Kong look like a show off._****

**_Oh, and DON'T FORGET TO DO MAH POLL, PPLS. C'mon, it's probably less time consuming then reviewing, right? *slaps self* What am I talking about? REVIEWS ARE SWEET/AWESOME. IF YOU REVIEW, YOU ARE SWEET/AWESOME. BUT IF YOU DO MY POLL, YOU...CAN RULE THE WORLD. Hetalia wise. :D  
_**


	6. Oops, him and his innapropriate mouth

_I warn you readers, this chapter has a great amount of swearing, thanks to a pissed off North Korea. But if you're still willing to read, God-Or some other religious symbol.(Hey, I'm Christian!)- Bless You._

Soon after Hong Kong lent Yong-soo his jacket, Yong-soo felt someone tug on the jacket behind him, and tripped a few steps back, right into the arms of Yao. Hong Kong turned around and saw Yao looking angry, and a bit shocked at his own actions.

"…China gege?" Hong Kong called to Yao. Yao seemed flustered, and said while stuttering,

"I-I, uh, Taiwan wanted Yong-er, Yong-mi to come to be with her aru, so I came here to get Yong-mi." and before Hong Kong could say anything, Yao dragged Yong-soo away. As soon as they were out of earshot, stopped dragging Yong-soo and looked around if anyone was there.

"I thought you guys wanted me with Hong Kong so he can figure it out! What is Taiwan thinking-"

She didn't call for you aru." Yao said simply. Yong-soo looked at Yao, baffled.

"Then why would you say-"

"YOU," Yao emphasized, pointing his index finger at Yong-soo's face. Yong-soo noticed Yao's face turned bright pink. "..We wanted you to be with him, but not like THAT, aru." Yao muttered. Yong-soo peered at Yao's face.

"China oppa….do you mean that you lik-"

"NO!" He shouted. Yong-soo jumped about 3 feet up in the air from surprise. "I-I don't-No, I just-" Yao took a deep breath, and whispered sharply, "YOU WERE SEDUCING HIM, WEREN'T YOU?" Yong-soo gave Yao a blank stare, then said while gazing at the sky,

"Why would you think that? I have no idea what you're talking about." Yong-soo then looked at the floor. Yao regained his composure and made a face he usually made when he was mad, but was trying to be calm, and there was a slight smile, since he was gloating from being right.

"You don't have a clue? WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT MY EYES AND SAY THAT AGAIN, ARU?" Yao said smugly. And he cupped Yong-soo's chin in his hand and turned Yong-soo's face so their eyes met. Yong-soo's face flushed red, and it just HAPPENED to be right then when a certain thought came into Yao's head.

_Was Yong-soo's eyes always this large and shiny? And the skin is soft…_

Yao freaked out when he realized he was analyzing his own BROTHER this way, and pulled his hand away. Yong-soo, not realizing Yao was freaking out inside, pouted and said,

"Oh, fine! So I WAS seducing him! But it was just until I had to switch back, I wasn't SERIOUSLY seducing him, or we'd be in bed already! And it was just so he wouldn't relate me to his brother…." Yong-soo stopped talking when he saw Yao's face turned as white as a sheet. "Uuh, wait, it's not like I WOULD drag Hong Kong into bed! I-I AM virgin! I was just exaggerating, and you know how Hong Kong is, he wouldn't go to bed-" Yong-soo noticed Yao looked in the verge of fainting. Yong-soo mentally slapped himself. STOP SAYING BED, YOU IDIOT! Yong-soo thought to himself. Yao looked frozen, not moving, and his facial muscles seemed to be paralyzed. Yong-soo finally shut his mouth and silently waited for Yao to recover. When Yong-soo realized it would take a while for Yao to recover, he decided to ditch Yao. He gasped dramatically. "Oh my gosh! It's 6 pm, and I still didn't have dinner! Oh no! Even though my citizenship in South Korea says I'm 23, I AM a 16 year old growing boy~! I should tell Hong Kong that we should get off and have dinner. Well, G'bye!" Yong-soo hurriedly left Yao alone in his frozenness. After Yong-soo left, Yao quickly melted off his shock and went to find his partners-in-crime. When he found Taiwan and Kiku together at seat together, he collapsed to a seat in front of them and started bawling.

"…And THEN, he said he could have gotten Hong Kong in bed with him if he wanted to aru! IN BED! How did he turn out this way aru? What did I do to him, to make him this way?" Yao finished, sobbing his eyes out. Taiwan gave him a disgusted look.

"You'd better not drip on me, stupid China." She warned. China gave Taiwan a teary-eyed look, then turned to Kiku.

"WHY DID SHE TURN OUT THAT WAY TOO ARU? She was SUCH a good little girl before!" Yao told Kiku. Thankfully, Yao's bawling stopped then his phone rang.

"Interesting. We still have connection when we're not close to land." Kiku pointed out. Yao flipped open his phone and answered,

"Hello?"

"…."

"Hello?" Yao asked once again, a bit annoyed this time.

"…it's HELL over here." Yong-hwan's dried up emo voice snaked out of the phone. Yao wiped up his tears.

"Yong-hwan? You don't sound so good aru." Yao stated.

"Yeah, well who the hell cares about me in this FUCKIN HELL HOLE?" Yong-hwan snapped. The bad language plus the satanic voice was enough to make all three of them cringe in fear.

"W-why did you call me, Yong-hwan aru?" Yao asked.

"Aru, aru, aru, WOULD YOU JUST FUCKIN SHUT UP ABOUT THAT? You want to know why I called you? I called TO TELL YOU WHAT A FUCKIN JOB YOU DID AT RAISING MY OTHER TWIN! FIRST HE GOES AND TURN HIMSELF INTO A BUSTY BITCH, THEN HE STARTS SEDUCING EVERYONE WITH HIS NEW FUCKIN LOOKS, AND NOW HIS FUCKIN PEOPLE ARE DRAGGING ME FROM A 'FASHION MEETING' WHICH SHOULD BE CALLED 'GETTING PEOPLE MORE NAKED A STEP AT A TIME MEETING', TO ANOTHER MEETING! AND GUESS FUCKIN WHAT? THIS FUCKIN MEETING'S ABOUT FUCKIN RELIGION! HAVE A FUCKIN HELLAVA BAD DAY, AND I HOPE YOU TRY TO ATONE FOR TURNING MY TWIN BROTHER LIKE THIS! AND I HOPE AMERICA, THAT SON OF **** ENGLAND AND *** OF A FRANCE FROM THAT ****** PARTY ATONES FOR IT TOO! GOOD FUCKIN BYE!" And the connection was cut off. The three of them stared at the phone.

"…so, when North Korea feels in a bad mood, does he ALWAYS relieves it on you?" Taiwan asked. Yao sighed.

"Yes, aru. He just doesn't have anyone else to do it to. He can't say that to Yong-soo. And he sure can't do it to Russia-"

"What did he mean when he said Yong-soo turned into a girl?" Hong kong's voice asked behind them.

"Hong Kong, 'Yong-mi' is Yong-soo in disguise to win the bet of seeing if you can identify him or not, remember aru? Now stop asking stupid questions and-" Yao paused. He slowly turned around. He saw Hong Kong standing right behind him. Hong Kong wore a bemused expression.

"Really? So my new secretary is my brother who is right now a female, trying to seduce me so I won't realize he's him? Interesting…." Hong Kong smiled. But it was a cold, cold smile that sent chills to their hearts. "I would like to see what Yong-soo's reaction will be when I slowly kill him for fooling with me." He stated calmly. Yao stood up, biting his lower lip.

"Wait aru. It's not what you think, he's-"

"But I don't think I'll kill him just yet. I want to see him making a fool out of himself. After all, Tomorrow's when he works as my SECRETARY. I'll make him wish he never applied for THAT job." Hong Kong said evilly. Taiwan unconsciously clutched at both Kiku and Yao's arms in fear. She never knew her video game obsessed brother could be as evil as Russia.

_Yes, I realize this chapter is REALLY short. You can blame my imagination shortage. It's clogged up right now, since I had to use it up ALL on drawing bishounens for my friend Emma and our Friend anniversary. It's our 3__rd__ year. I drew a Korean Pop star dude (Who's eyes are really weird) And is currently drawing a blonde dude with purple eyes O_o…yeah, I don't know. But you can expect better next chapter (I hope) And Yes, I kinda failed at making angry Hong Kong not cheesy. ;A; I'll be running away from Hong Kong fangirls now._


	7. Wish upon a shooting star

Yong-soo walked around the ship for a while until he found the whole gang including Hong Kong all together.

"What are you all doing here?" Yong-soo asked with his feminine voice. Hong Kong turned around and smiled at Yong-soo.

"Oh, we were just having a pleasent chat, _Miss Yong-mi_." Hong Kong said pleasently, then walked away. Yong-soo stared at the disappearing Hong Kong for a minute, then turned back to Yao, Kiku, and Taiwan. Strangely, they looked rather freaked out.

"Umm, guys, are you ok?" Yong-soo asked, waving his hand at their faces. Yao swatted Yong-soo's hand away.

"We're fine aru." The three of them stood up from their seat. Yong-soo raised his eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He asked. Yong-soo tackled Japan, knocking him down to the floor. "KIKU, TELL ME WHAT HAPPEND!" Kiku, the quiet person he is, didn't say a word, but he stared wide-eyed at Yong-soo. Taiwan groaned.

"GET OFF OF KIKU, YOU BITCH!" Taiwan screamed. That, freaked Yong-soo out of his hardcore spirit. Kiku pushed Yong-soo away and stood up. Taiwan hugged Kiku lovingly then glared at Yong-soo. Then, having one arm around Kiku's shoulder, walked away.

"...Strange, she didn't get that mad when I was a guy." Yong-soo noted. Yao was thinking the same thing. Yao walked over to Yong-soo, and offered Yong-soo a hand.

"Get up aru." Yao said cooly. Yong-soo smiled, and took Yao's hand. When they were both up, Yao didn't let go of Yong-soo's hand.

"...China oppa?" Yong-soo questioned. Yao looked deep into Yong-soo's eyes, and said,

"Change back aru. Now, or tomorrow. Just, as soon as possible aru." Yao told Yong-soo.

"Why, did something happen?" Yong-soo asked. Yao wrecked his brain for a moment. Then, his 4000 year old brain came up with a plan.

"North Korea called aru." Yao told Yong-soo. Yong-soo blinked in a way that said, 'so?'. "North korea said he wants you to turn back, or he'll..." Yao paused. What WOULD North Korea do? "He said he'll blow up your house." Yao was shocked when Yong-soo actually laughed.

"YONG-HWAN? BLOW UP _MY_ HOUSE?" Yong-soo laughed some more, then said, "China oppa, Yong-hwan isn't going to do anything hostile anytime soon. He must have just been in a bad mood. He's probably in the 5 star hotel and enjoying a warm bath with flower patels and foam wrapped around him." Yong-soo told Yao.

"H-how do you know for sure, aru?" Yao asked, with a hint of desperation in his voice.

"China oppa, I made him sign a contract." Yong-soo rolled up his skirt, and, tied to his thigh, was some rolled up paper. He unrolled it and showed it to Yao. "In return of working as me, he'll get a suite in South Korea's finest 5 star hotel, 3 best bodyguards –also korean- and unlimited excess to any food, in any store in South Korea. The contract lasts until I change to a male again." Yong-soo took the paper back and rolled it up. After tieing it back and unrolling his skirt, Yong-oo grinned at Yao. "So I'm all covered, in regards of Yong-hwan." Yao was very, very baffled.

"B-but...wha...when did he sign it aru?" Yao asked hopelessly.

"See, I wrote this with my phone on our way here, then I sent it to my boss, who gave it to some new secretary I have now that I never met, who gave it to yong-hwan. And after he signed it, boss texted me back, saying he signed it, and faxed it to me. Thankfully, I found a fax machine before we went into the boat." Yong-soo answered in great detail, which got Yao even more baffled. "And although everything in the contract is sweet, I think it's the food that got him." Yong-soo told Yao. Yao rubbed his temple to ease his rising stress.

"Yong-soo...I think we should stop this bet-"

"And it all worked out perfectly cause I'm the eldest country in the world! I have so much knowledge! As the younger brother, Yao, you should respect me as a dongsaeng should." Yong-soo interupted . That was the limit. Yao put on his fake smile and said,

"Well, REALLY aru? How great. Well, good bye aru." And walked away. He couldn't believe he just tried to protect that concieted brat from Hong Kong's rage. As he walked away, Hong Kong's last words before he went replayed in his head.

_He'll wish he was Russia's scretary before I'm done with him. And tomorrow's the perfect timing, , I have 6 differant meetings, and there are 11 new games I want that will come out. He'll be running around all over. And the best part is, since tomorrow's Monday, I'll have 5 days to make him wish he was dead._

Meanwhile, In South Korea, 9 pm

North Korea tossed his cell phone to the king sized bed, and untied his necktie that felt like it was chocking him. He crashed onto a couch, and sighed. He felt frustrated, and lost. He never stayed out of his home for such a long time, it was giving him headaches. He didn't realize he would feel so lost without his great leader. The sooner he went back, the better. Yong-hwan stared out at the big window next to thecouch. It gave a beautiful view of the city lights and the big mountains behind the buildings. But Yong-hwan frowned. The city lights were irritating his eyes. Even in Pyungyang, there weren't this much lights. Suddenly, something in the sky caught his eye. Something shiny and small was traveling down the sky. It was just like any other light, but it seemed...magical. 'a Shooting star' Yong-hwan told himself. A no big deal. But then he remembered something Yong-soo once told him.

'If you wish on a shooting star, your wish will come true!'

Impossible, foolish, and so western. What a childish thought, Yong-hwan thought at the time. But right now, looking at the shooting star, it didn't seem so foolish. He knew it was stupid, that it could never happen, but...just in case...if he turned out to be wrong...

"I wish...I wish Yong-soo would always be safe. I wish I could always protect him."

How silly. He could have wished for world domination, to be the whole Korea. To make Japan go through everything then die slowly and painfully...but those words seemed to flow out of his mouth.

'Like magic.' Yong-hwan laughed to himself. Magic. If there was magic, there wouldn't be so many that are unfortunate, would there? If there was magic...He obviously drank too much. He promised himself not to ever drink 10 bottles of mak-gulli in a day, and fell asleep on the couch.

-Back to Hong Kong-

It was 8 pm, and Yong-soo was clueless of what to do next. The hour before, the got off the boat, Hong Kong drove the 4 of them to a restaurant, ate, then left. Yong-soo looked at Yao.

"China oppa, can I sleep with you just tonigh-"

"NO aru." And before Yong-soo could say anything, Yao caught a cab and left. Yong-soo stared at the cab driving away for a moment, dumbfounded. Then he turned to Taiwan.

"Hey, we're both girls, arn't we-"

"EEW, NO!" Taiwan shrieked and ran back into the restaurant.

"B-but Taiwan! Wan-wan! WAIT! IF YOU GO, THEN I'LL HAVE TO DEPEND ON HIM!" Yong-soo called out to Taiwan, but in vain. Yong-soo slowly turned to Kiku, and grinned. Kiku twitched instinctivly.

"Well, I guess you'll do." Yong-soo said as if he didn't have a choice.

"How rude!" Kiku remarked. Yong-soo smirked.

"You can't do anything about it. You're too proper to just let a shelter-less, young girl like me sleep in the streets." Yong-soo teased. Kiku's face flushed red, then he stuttered,

"T-there's nothing wrong with being proper! And don't regret it later, Yong-soo."

-In South Korea, (again)-

Outside Yong-hwan's suite, the three bodyguards were standing, guarding the door. Suddenly, the door burst open and Yong-hwan, with his fresh bed-hair and ruffled shirt, came out. He slammed the door closed and ran to the elevator.

"Sir, wait! Where are you going?" The bodyguard asked in korean. Yong-hwan yelled back,

"YONG-SOO IS IN DANGER!"

_Yes, shooting stars work their magic. It was random, INNN IT? XD I officially have no control over this story. It's just writing itself...using my fingers. And if you think Hong Kong's plan isn't all that bad, try RUNNING all over Hong Kong IN HIGH HEELS, going to 30 DIFFERANT GAME SHOPS, looking for games. Oh yeah, it's painful...*flashback of bad times* ... *stabs heels with sharpie* all better. And Twinkie...KEEP THAT PROMISE! _

_To all readers that wanted an update of my mafia story, I'm sorry, but I got blackmailed to do this from ASIANTWINKIEFTW, yeah, you should all know her. I hire all of you to blackmail her back! XD just kidding, of course._


End file.
